Yu-Gi-Oh! R
Shueisha | publisher other = * Tong Li Comics * Kana * Viz Media | serialized = V-Jump | first run = tháng 6, 2004 | last run = tháng 1, 2008 | num of volumes = 5 | type = | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! R là series manga phân tách từ thương hiệu Yu-Gi-Oh! gốc. Yu-Gi-Oh! R đã được xuất bản trên V Jump ở Nhật và được xuất bản ở Anh bởi Viz Media. Manga được thực hiện bởi Ito Akira. Yu-Gi-Oh! R đặc trưng với cốt truyện diễn ra sau sự thất bại của Marik Ishtar. The plot involves the Yako Tenma, the protégé of Maximillion J. Pegasus, trying to avenge the death of Pegasus. Tenma takes over KaibaCorp while Seto Kaiba is in the United States. He kidnaps Anzu Mazaki, prompting Yugi Mutou and his friends Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda to face Tenma's Project R.A. ("Rebirth of the Avatar") and Duel a number of Card Professors. Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba also come to the scene to rescue the company. There are some special rules to Yu-Gi-Oh! R at the back of volume 4. Chương truyện Tập truyện Luật Đặc biệt The end of Volume 4 outlines the set of rules that the Yu-Gi-Oh! R series follows. They are based off of the Super Expert Rules fundamentally, với một số thay đổi: Bắt đầu Game *Cả hai người chơi khởi đầu với 4000 Điểm Gốc. *Both players draw six cards at the beginning of the Duel. On their first turn they draw one card, so each hand has seven cards. It is set up this way because the Ceremonial Battle began with a sixth card hand in the manga. Main Phase *On your own turn, you may activate up to one spell card from your hand. Unlike in the Official Card Game rules, you can't activate several at a time when the field is empty. *You can only place one spell card and one trap card card face-down during your turn. If you try to cheat and put down two spell cards or two trap cards, your Duel Disk will sound an alarm. *Face-down spell cards can be activated whenever the phase changes. *Face-down trap cards can be activated whenever their trigger event occurs, beginning from the moment they are set on the field. *Monsters may be summoned in attack mode or in defense mode. In the Official Card Game, monsters can be set as well. In this manga, they aren't used that way, but they probably could be. After using a fusion spell card, the Fusion Monster can't attack. Giai đoạn Chiến đấu *When only one monster attacks, everything is the same as it is in the Official Card Game rules, including damage calculation. *When several monsters attack: :1. Choose which monsters participate in the attack. :2. Choose which of your opponent's monsters each of your monsters will attack. :3. Attack! Begin damage phase. :At this point, all damage to all monsters is dealt simultaneously. In the manga, it is sometimes drawn as though the damage is dealt in a certain order, but it really happens simultaneously. ::For example, in the battle between Yugi and Depre Scott in volume 3, Depre attacks with "Eva Epsilon" and "Greed Quasar." As Yugi takes damage from "Greed Quasar," he activates "Fit of Rage," but when the damage to "Toy Magician" and "Eva Epsilon" is calculated, this is not reflected. That is because both the damage to Yugi which triggered "Fit of Rage" and the "Toy Magician" counter-attack were treated as having occurred simultaneously, with "Fit of Rage" applied after the battle phase. Tham khảo Liên kết ngoài R, Yu-Gi-Oh!